Tu seras mon fils
by sherytra
Summary: "Durant les longs moins d'absence de Percy, Paul ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait été inquiet. Il avait refusé de faire attention à cette inquiétude sourde qui courrait dans ses veines, à ce stress permanent au creux du ventre, à ce bourdonnement strident dans sa tête qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit." Un petit OS sur Paul et Percy.


**Salut ! Comment vous allez ? Bien, j'espère ! :) Perso, je révise assidument mon bac blanc...Euh, je crois.^^ En attendant, voilà un nouvel OS, qui OUI (!) tourne encore autours de Percy, désolée :p Mais je crois que j'aime vraiment sa relation avec Paul ! ^^je vais essayer de varier un de ces jours, je pense ;)  
**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan ! Et la chanson "Safe and Sound" à Taylor Swift et The Civil War.**

* * *

**"Tu seras mon fils"**

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_  
_When I said I'll never let you go._  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light, _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_  
_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

Paul rangeait tranquillement les affaires de sa fille, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il était dix heures, bien trop tard pour le courrier, donc. Sally était au travail et il était peu probable qu'elle toque pour rentrer dans sa propre maison. Le concierge aurait téléphoné si il y avait eu un problème et les voisins étaient absents. Lui-même n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Il profitait de sa dernière semaine de vacances avant la rentrée, raison pour laquelle il était resté à l'appartement.

Paul finit de ranger le dernier cube trainant par terre et se dirigea vers la porte, curieux.

-J'arrive !

Il ouvrit la porte avec un "Oui ?" très poli, mais qui mourut dans ses lèvres à l'instant même où il vit qui lui faisait face.

C'était un jeune homme légèrement plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts océans pénétrants. Il portait un tee-shirt et un jean et avait un sac sur l'épaule.

-Hum... salut, c'est moi. Dit il d'une voix rauque en levant la main.

Paul mis un moment à se remettre.

-Percy !

Percy eu un pauvre sourire, il tripotait nerveusement ses doigts, comme gêné. Et soudain Paul se rendit compte de la durée depuis laquelle il n'avait pas vu son beau-fils: dix mois. Il souffla et examina l'adolescent plus en détail.

Il avait grandi, incontestablement. Il semblait plus musclé aussi, plus étoffé. Une marque noire sur l'avant bras interpella son regard. Un tatouage. Un trident avec une barre dessus et les lettres SPQR. Paul se demanda d'où cela venait et puis il percuta que Sally le demanderai elle même. _Elle va crier_, pensa son époux. Il remarqua également un bon nombre de cicatrices et de marques sur les bras, des coupures et des égratignures, aussi. Il avait également une cicatrice sur la joue. Mais plus que les cicatrices physiques, ce furent_ les autres _qui interpellèrent Paul.

Celles invisibles, celles qu'on ne peut voir à l'œil nu. Et pourtant Paul les voyait, dans le regard océan de Percy, il les voyait.

Ces expériences tellement profondes qu'elles s'imprègnent en vous, au point de vous changer et de faire partie intégrante de votre être.

Celles qui vous réveillent la nuit, mais qui vous rassurent parce que vous dîtes que vous ne pouvez pas en vivre de pires.

Oui, Paul voyait ces cicatrices là dans le regard de Percy. Elles étaient bien cachées, tout au fond. Dissimulées aux yeux de tous par une attitude immature et un grand sourire, mais lui les avait vu. Elles donnaient à Percy une nouvelle maturité et une sorte de présence grave et austère que l'on ressent parfois autours des anciens soldats.

Ceux-là même qui racontent les anecdotes de guerre en riant et en jouant aux cartes avec leurs camarades qui rient autant qu'eux. Ceux-là même qui rient, mais seulement pour ne pas pleurer.

Bien plus que de remarquer à quel point l'adolescent avait maintenant l'air d'un adulte, Paul pris soudain conscience à quel point Percy avait l'air d'un enfant.

Il se tenait là, simplement debout, tripotant ses doigts, le regard fuyant, la tête baissée; comme si il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Paul ressentait une tension autours de Percy. Non pas une tension. Une fragilité. Il se demanda si elle avait toujours été là et si il n'avait pas su la voir, où si elle n'était apparut que récemment. Toujours était il que Percy semblait près à craquer, comme si la moindre chose pouvait le briser comme du cristal.

Cette scène n'avait durée qu'une seconde et Percy redressa soudain la tête en inspirant.

-Hum... tu vas bien ?

Paul eut un sourire.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il en le faisant entrer.

Percy regarda vite fait la pièce et ne s'attarda pas sur les jouets et autres produits pour bébés pourtant bien en évidence. Paul se demanda furtivement si Percy était déjà venu sans rien dire.

-Et toi ?

-Oui ! ça va, merci ! répondit Percy avec un grand sourire.

"Non" était en fait la vraie réponse, et Paul savait qu'il aurait dû insister et exhorter Percy à vider son sac, mais le professeur n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir tout ce qu'il était advenu durant ces dix mois.

_Lâche_, lui dit sa conscience.

Percy restait prostré au milieu de la pièce, comme il ne savait pas très bien où se mettre. _Comme c'est cruel_, pensa Paul, _de ne pas se sentir à sa place chez soi_. Il inspira.

-Tu veux quelques chose à boire ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Coca ? demanda Paul depuis la cuisine tandis que Percy le rejoignait.

-Niquel !

Il avait posé son sac et prit une chaise pour s'assoir tandis que Paul faisait de même en prenant un café. Il y eut un silence.

-Alors...

-Alors...

Ils eurent un rire, et Paul fit signe de commencer.

-Alors, je.. je suis grand frère ?

Paul eut un sourire fier et bomba le torse.

-Oui ! D'une petite sœur !

-Elle s'appelle ?

Paul dit le nom et Percy hocha la tête puis ajouta:

-C'est maman qui a choisit, non ? ça ne m'étonne pas ! ajouta-t-il tandis que Paul faisait signe que oui.

-Certes, il est vrai que Sally a des goûts particulier...

Ils rirent tous les deux, et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup tandis qu'ils retrouvaient leurs vieux repères. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles et Paul demanda soudain :

-Tu veux la voir ? Ta sœur, je veux dire.

Percy hocha la tête, étonné de la soudaine proposition mais ravi. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre récemment aménagée. Ils entrèrent et Percy resta un moment à fixer le bébé qui dormait doucement avec un doux sourire.

Tous deux ressortirent et Paul vit soudain que Percy avait les yeux brillants. Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu du salon, tête baissée. Paul se retourna face à lui.

-Elle a de la chance d'être ta fille à Maman et toi, commença Percy d'une voix rauque mais un cran plus aiguë que d'habitude, comme si il frôlait une crise d'hystérie. Je... Je suis venu l'autre jour, je vous ai vu là tous ensemble, vous faisiez un beau tableau et je... Je vous souhaitebeaucoupdebonheurparceque...

Percy parlait vite, et de plus en plus rapidement comme si il voulait se délester d'un poids et que les mots se bousculaient pour sortir de sa bouche. Paul s'approcha de Percy et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Calme toi, mon grand.

-Je...Je.. bafouilla Percy. Je ne.. Je suis..

Percy s'interrompit et Paul l'observa. Il serrait et desserrait compulsivement les mains comme si il se retenait de paniquer.

-Percy, dit Paul calmement en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, et je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire, si tu n'en as pas envie. Cependant laisse moi te rappeler une chose. Tu es ici chez toi, tu es de ma famille, et si tu vas mal, je ferais tous pour que ça s'arrange.

Durant les longs moins d'absence de son beau-fils, Paul ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait été inquiet. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette inquiétude sourde qui courrait dans ses veines, à ce stress permanent au creux du ventre, à ce bourdonnement strident dans sa tête qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et quand bien même, il y aurait fait attention , il ne l'aurait jamais exprimé. Sally était bien assez inquiète pour eux deux.

Pourtant, maintenant que Percy lui faisait face et que Paul était sûr qu'il était bien là; qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage; il sentait son soulagement le parcourir comme une eau douce et chaude. Percy était à la maison, il était sain et sauf, marqué bien sûr, et plus rien ne serait comme avant, désormais. Mais il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sa famille était de nouveau complète. Paul se sentit les yeux humides tout à coup.

Il prit Percy dans ses bras.

-ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu verra...

Alors qu'il disait cette phrase, Paul sentit les mains de Percy agripper sa chemise.

"-... tu seras mon fils."

_Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be all right,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

"Safe and Sound" Taylor Swift ft the Civil Wars

* * *

**Voilà, sur ce, je retourne réviser et portez vous bien ! ^^**


End file.
